Burn the bridges
by AllOurWords
Summary: Haley James just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her only crime, being the best friend of Nathan Scotts arch enemy and brother NH/BL


It was a crisp Monday afternoon; the sun was shining through a gap in the worn blinds, warming his face and encouraging him to drift into his thoughts whilst his English teacher provided a dull soundtrack to the devious plans floating around inside his mind.

She was sat at the front of the class, him at the very back. Her mousy brown hair had always been a fixture in his eyeline every Monday and Wednesday afternoon. He'd found her over enthusiastic hand waving a source of amusement and the bobbing of her head a great annoyance. But she'd never registered much with him beyond that before. Now though, he realised he had a use for the academic over achiever and future tree hill high valedictorian for the class of 2006.

Haley James had just stumbled her way onto Nathan Scott's hit list and bumped her way right to the very top, and she didn't even know it yet.

"_Later man." Nathan nodded his head in acknowledgement towards a fellow basketball player, inwardly cringing as he spotted his bastard half brother exiting a nearby classroom, a mousy haired brunette with her arm looped through his and her hands wrapped tightly around a beaten novel that displayed the broken gold letting 'Lord of the Rings,' her attention, focused on the mythical world set out before her eyes. The two of them strolled along the hallway in contented silence, oblivious to the scattering of students dotted along their path like an obstacle, Lucas leading her around the obstructions so that she could remain peacefully engulfed in J.R Tolkien's fictional world that gripped her attention. _

_Nathan rolled his dark blue eyes at the sickeningly perfect scene they made, choosing to ignore any further displays by stuffing his gym kit inside his locker and rifling through the mess in a quest to retrieve his English textbook. _

_He located a stack of books and slammed his locker shut as the shrill sound of the bell burst through the stillness and declared it was time for class. He rummaged through the unfamiliar papers and notes written for him in various forms of handwriting as he walked, allowing other people the task of avoiding him, confident in his status of King to know that people would avoid his pathway. Unfortunately, one girl had lost her guide but had continued to keep her nose submerged in the worn paperback book she'd been engrossed with all day, and rounding the corner, she stumbled directly into his path, the two colliding in a mess of paper, pens and fury. _

"_Watch it" Nathan instantly barked, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the petite individual who had crashed onto the floor at the impact of his significantly larger weight and was now hurriedly retrieving her fallen book. _

_She looked up at him with wide brown chocolate eyes, blowing stubborn stands of hair out of her eyeline in order to glare at him effectively. "You watch it." She spit back. _

"_You walked into me!" He exclaimed. _

"_Who sais?" She cried._

"_Uh, me?" He rolled his eyes at her stupidity. _

_She snorted at his retort. "Oh, well if __**you**__ say so." She mocked sarcastically. _

"_What's your issue?" He bitched. "PMSing?" He provided condescendingly. _

"_You did not just say that." She grumbled, fighting the urge to throw her heavy book at his pretty boy head._

"_Okay, drama queen." He dismissed. "This is my class, so why don't you just get out of my way. I'm late as it is." _

"_Guess that makes two of us." She stressed, accompanied by a roll of her eyes at his oblivious nature. _

"_Are you in this class?" He couldn't contain his look of surprise._

"_Urgh, yeah." She answered. "I've been in the same English class as you since freshman year, but then I wouldn't expect you to take notice of me. You only acknowledge what suits you." She stabbed at him, her voice laced with contempt._

"_What the fuck is your problem with me?" He demanded, his forehead creasing into a frown. "I don't even know you, so I don't know what I've done to piss you off so much. Get over yourself."_

"_Oh, why don't you just open your eyes Nathan?" She snapped before storming into the classroom, leaving a trail of cinnamon perfume and her abandoned book. Nathan plucked the used novel from the dust coated hallway floor and turned it over in his hands, the words 'Lord of the Rings' displayed in cracked Gold letting. He flipped the cover over to see the name Haley James scrawled on the inside in black pen._

"_Haley James." He muttered under his breath in recognition, Lucas' ever present, loyal lap dog._

"_The tutor?" _

_Nathan turned to face the source of interruption, his own lap dog, Tim Smith. "What?" He bit._

"_Haley James." Tim repeated. "She's a tutor." He explained, slapping the brunette on the back in a friendly gesture. Seeing the creased lines of confusion marring Nathans forehead he continued. "She tutored me in History last year, brought my grade right up. She's the best tutor tree hill high has, she could probably school half the teachers in this place." He shrugged. "Total nerd though." He added as an afterthought, registering her connections with Lucas Scott, their very own arch nemesis. _

_Feeling uncomfortable with the stunted silence and the obvious evil thoughts ticking through the taller boys head, Tim quickly ushered himself inside the classroom and away from the inevitable trouble that awaited. _

Nathan plucked a stapled piece of paper from his notebook and flipped it over so that the glaring red pen mark was visible to his dark blue eyes.

A giant letter F sat proudly in the dog eared corned, embellished by a shameful circle that stared back at him, daring him to be ashamed. The words of his teacher ringing in his ears as clearly as they did when they'd been spat at him yesterday.

"_Nathan Scott," She bellowed. "You are failing miserably." Her face contorted with distaste. One of the few teachers in the establishment who refused to let him slide by on his basketball skills alone, willing to turn a blind eye to missing work, and essays acquired by Grade A students and submitted with his name _

_Nathan rolled his eyes at her dramatics, a gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed. "You're only bringing shame on yourself Scott." She snarled. "It's clear you're not up to standard and I simply don't have the time to bring you up to speed. And quite frankly, I wouldn't waste my time on you." The indifference in his body language remained, although an added intensity was noticeable in his gaze. "A tutor however might." She snarked. "I'm sure your father could afford one." The bitterness in her tone was notable._

_Nathan gave a notable look at his watch, slouching further in his chair in boredom. "Uh huh." He commented briefly. "Are we done?"_

"_Yes." She sighed, deflating noticeably at his indifference, regardless of her approach. "Were done."_

He was dragged away from reminiscing by the sounds of Haley James being half heartedly applauded for retaining top marks in another graded homework piece. Haley smiled shyly at the announcement, sinking a little in her chair. A geek who was modest about their accomplishments, Nathan observed. Another reason to hate Haley James he noted, glaring at the timid boy who threw Nathans own piece down on the table, right side up, this time ungraded.

"Class dismissed." Mrs Jefferson announced. "Nathan Scott, stay behind please," could be heard through the scraping of chairs and exclamations of excitement and joy at surviving another day of school. Another day to be crossed off in their calendars.

Nathan released a pent up sigh of aggravation, slouching in his chair and watching with casual interest as his fellow students filtered out of the class, leaving only Haley and himself. She carefully placed the last of her notes inside her musical note folder and sent the teacher a friendly smile as she passed.

Carley Jefferson couldn't help but note that the two were complete polar opposites.

"Nathan," Mrs Jefferson pushed herself away from the table she'd been patiently leaning against in waiting. "It's unacceptable to submit somebody else's work."

He raised a questioning eyebrow, but remained in silence allowing her the opportunity to continue. "I know that Thomas Jones wrote that piece for you." She gestured down at the unmarked work that sat uncaringly on his desk. "That's why I haven't bothered humouring you by marking it." She sounded almost defeated by his lack of concern.

"Alright." He shrugged, not even bothering to argue his case or deny the inevitable fact that he'd signed his name onto someone else's work.

"Nathan." She sighed, unsure of how to respond. "I don't know how to make it any clearer to you. You're failing."

"I know." He responded. "And I'm gonna do something about it." He smirked, watching as she started in response, unable to hide her surprise.

"What's that?" She questioned warily, her eyebrow raised awaiting a sarcastic retort.

"I'm taking your advice; I'm getting myself a tutor."

"Well, wow," She stuttered. "That's excellent news Nathan." She enthused with pleasure, clapping her hands together in relief.

"I could recommend some great companies." She began, pulling her briefcase up from its place on the floor beside her desk. "I'll call your father for you, if you like. I can fax him the sheet over at the dealership."

"No." He immediately halted her. "I already have someone in mind."

She looked up started, fixing him with a patient stare. "Who?"

"Haley James."

- - -

"Hey." Brooke called out into the cold air of the garage, wrinkling her nose at the grease lining the floor and the stained jeans of the mechanic who lay underneath her pretty blue bug.

Receiving no response from the labourer, or any indication that he'd even heard her entrance, she rolled her eyes in annoyance at his ignorance and stomped across the concrete floor towards the unidentified individual.

"Excuse me." She spoke again, tapping her heels against the floor in aggravation. She continued to go ignored, only fuelling the fire of frustration she was feeling. People did not ignore Brooke Davis.

"Hey!" She exclaimed again, purposefully knocking the soles of the unbranded trainers attached to the worker with the dirty jeans, with the toes of her heavy designer boots.

The mechanic immediately rolled out from underneath the car with a start, letting his cool blue eyes trail up from the offending objects, past the tight jeans that clung to slim legs and over the small teasing glimpse of toned midriff, bared in a figure hugging, low cut red top and up the beautiful face of Queen B herself, Brooke Davis.

Brooke meanwhile was studying the other occupant of their small space, watching as he ripped the headphones from his ears, providing her with a small blast of rock music before he clicked the stop button.

He rubbed his hand over his freshly shaven blonde locks and fixed her with familiar blue eyes, frowning at her with his handsome face. She instantly recognized him as the Scott families very own social pariah, the outcast who they chose not to claim.

Lucas Scott.

"Can I help?" He questioned reluctantly, unable to hold back his annoyance at her behaviour.

She kinked an eyebrow at the tone of his voice, folding her arms across her chest, a movement that drew attention of any boys to her favourite assets. Unfortunately, Lucas Scott wasn't just any boy. His gray blue eyes remained focused on her pretty face, awaiting her response.

"I'm guessing you can't." She bit back instantly. "Considering I booked my car in at eight this morning and it's now four and you're _still_ seeing to it." She bitched, allowing a condescending tone to seep into her husky voice.

Lucas cast a brief look over his shoulder at the beetle he'd just been working on, finally connecting with the nagging feeling of familiarity he'd felt when he'd arrived at work half hour previously and found the blue bug sat waiting for him with a note attached, scratched in Keith's familiar scrawl.

"There were some other problems…"

"Are you ripping me off?" Brooke instantly interrupted. "Because Nathan told me to come here, he said his uncle was a trustworthy guy. He didn't say anything about you though."

"You know what, Brooke? Why don't you just go…"

"Hey!" They both allowed the deep voice interrupting them to gain their attention. Keith Scott stood in the doorway, fighting back the amused trademark Scott smirk that threatened to tug at his lips.

"Is there a problem here?" He looked between the beauty queen and his rugged nephew with curiosity, awaiting a reply.

"Yes." Brooke sniffed. "Your workers a rude, ignorant jackass." She declared with a teasing glint in her deep brown eyes.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her behaviour, fighting back the insult that sat on the tip of his tongue. "And he squints too much." She added the final insulting blow. Lucas' irritation furthered when his uncles response was to erupt into a rumble of amused laughter.

"Well that's something we both agree on." Keith chipped in, delighting in the pleased smile the brunette gave him in return and the scowl of Lucas' that followed. "How long's it gonna take Luke?" He asked, directing the conversation away from the traded insults.

"Fifteen minutes?" He shrugged.

"Fine." Keith nodded, gesturing towards the works office indicating that Brooke should follow. "Why don't we go into my office? I'll make you a coffee and I'll discuss what I've done with your car. By the time were done, it'll be a perfectly healthy motor vehicle again." He promised.

Brooke took a step forward, but faltered, looking behind her at her car and Lucas with a fleeting look of hesitation.

"Mess with my baby and I swear…"

"Yes Brooke." He deadpanned. "I'm gonna take a lot of pleasure in tampering with your brakes and then watching you drive out of here." He followed his words with the Scott smirk she was so accustomed to. Only this time, it was accompanied by an unfamiliar sensation in her stomach and the urge to smile back at her own insecurity.

"Do it and die Scott." She warned. "I'll kick you in the nads so hard; your grandkids will still be feeling it."

"I don't doubt it Davis." He quipped back in retort, both of them missing the warm smile that graced Keith's lips. In Seventeen years, he'd never seen his usually brooding nephew so animated.

Luke was making the finishing touches on the car, cursing the owner who was the root cause to his now pounding headache, when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Lucas." She whispered loudly.

Luke rolled out from underneath the car and pushed himself up to his feet, brushing his oil stained hands on his old worn jeans. "Hales." He greeted with a genuine smile.

"Isn't that..?" She pointed to the car behind her.

"Brooke Davis' car?" He supplied. "Yes." He couldn't prevent the immediate narrowing of his eyes that followed.

"Okay." Haley brushed over the topic, sensing her best friend's feelings of aggravation and choosing to bring up the discussion another time. "I need to tell you something." She admitted, biting her lip with apprehension.

"Alright." He leaned back against the vehicle and crossed his ankles, awaiting an explanation.

"Just…. Just don't get mad at me, okay?" She worried her lip between her teeth, feeling the metallic taste of blood seep into her mouth.

"Hales," He laughed. "When have I ever been mad at you?" He reminded her, pulling her arms away from their tense folded position and encouraging her to relax. "Just tell me what it is that's got you wound so tight?"

"Promise me?" She urged.

He sighed at her anxious attitude, feeling his own sense of apprehension begin to wash over him. "I promise." He committed.

"Nathan Scott asked me to tutor him today." She rushed out in explanation. "I said no, I swear."

Lucas frowned at her hurried declaration. "Okay." He spoke slowly, unsure how he felt about his estranged brother approaching her. "And you said no, right?" He checked.

"Absolutely." She confirmed with a vigorous shake of her head.

"Alright, well then you have nothing to be worried about." He soothed, rubbing her cold arms in comfort and staining her soft pale skin with a dark liquid. "Sorry." He apologized, handing her a cloth.

"So you're not annoyed?" She checked, looking up at him from underneath her dark lashes coyly as she brushed the oil from her arm forcefully.

"No." He shook his head in the negative. "If you'd agreed then…. Well, no need to even think about it." He dismissed the possibility immediately, fixing the petite girl with a bright smile, a gesture she returned just as enthusiastically.

"If you're getting grease on my car Scott, you can pay for it to be validated." Brooke's seductively husky voice broke into the sweet moment between two friends.

Luke shifted away from the car, giving everyone a view of the unmarred and still clean appearance of the convertible.

"Good." She kinked her eyebrow at him again, but said no more, sauntering over to him and snatching her keys out of his loose grip and opening the driver's door to her vehicle.

"Thanks Keith." She called out, waving to the older gentleman who copied the gesture, all three of the remaining occupants watching as she screeched out of the area.

"You're welcome Brooke." Luke mumbled, smiling again at his best friend who stared after the departing girl with a bemused expression on her feminine features.

"Brooke Davis ladies and gentlemen."


End file.
